


The Alley

by darktwistedmusings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Underage, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, Unnegotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings
Summary: Derek finds Stiles in an alley, clearly hoping to be caught in the act.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Dog Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 518





	The Alley

Derek can hear what is happening in the alley before he gets to it. He can hear the whimpers, moans, and growls. Can hear the slick sounds of someone being fucked within an inch of their life. His cock is rock hard as he steps between the buildings, catches sight of the boy on his hands and knees, ass up in the air as a furred body fucks into him. They're no more than a few feet into the alley, close enough to the sidewalk that anyone passing by could see them. Derek thinks even a human would have no trouble hearing the way this boy is taking his pleasure from the dog humping away at him. He can smell the salty tang of the boy's precum dripping onto the asphalt.

"I always knew you were a filthy little cumdump." There's a flash of embarrassment as Derek speaks, the boy turning his head and looking back over his shoulder. The heady smell of the boy's arousal doesn't lessen and he can tell when more pre dribbles up and bubbles out of his cock. If all of that wasn't enough, the boy arches further, balancing on his shoulders and spreading his cheeks wider, moaning as he keeps eye contact. "Oh you like that huh?"

"Mmmm…" It's not much of an answer but that's alright - Derek will teach him later.

"You're so close to the street anyone could've seen you. That's what you wanted though, isn't it? You were hoping someone would walk by and see what a faggot slut you were. So desperate to feel a cock in your needy cunt that you'd spread your legs for a dog." The sound of the dog's knot popping past the boy's rim and locking them together seems loud, but not nearly as loud as the wail the boy lets out when he feels it. Derek can smell the cum as the boy makes a mess of himself, cock completely untouched. Derek smirks.

"Nasty little bitch. Nobody even had to touch you, just had to let that dog knot stuff you up. Or was it because I was watching? You wanted someone to see who you really were didn't you? Wanted someone else to know."

"Yes." The word is soft, weak, filled with embarrassment, but Derek can smell the lust still curling off the boy.

"You didn't care who caught you, you just wanted to be caught. Wanted some man to find you like this. You hoping to get another cock in your needy boycunt?" The boy says something but it comes out too muffled for Derek to hear. He swats the boy's ass, relishing the way it makes him jerk and then moan as it tugs on the knot. "Speak up bitch."

"Yes. Want it, please."

"Want what?"

"Your cock."

"You want me to take the dog's sloppy seconds?" Derek sneers the words out, relishing how he doesn't have to hold himself in check, not now, not here. "You expect me to fuck your sloppy cunt after I watched you give it up to the dog? Do I look like I need to fuck a dirty hole to get off?"

The boy shakes his head, face rolling over the asphalt. His cheeks flush red as Derek stares at him, brows arched.

"N-no."

"No what.

"No, you don't look…" He trails off but Derek waits him out. "You don't look like you need to fuck a dirty hole." Derek stands all the way back up, starts to turn away. He's not planning on leaving, just wants to have a better look at where that dog cock is buried deep in the boy, but he barely starts to lift his foot when a hand wraps around his ankle tight, forcing him to stop and look down.

"Please. Please don't go. I need it. Need to be a bitch. Need to be filled up." There's a hitch in the boy's breath, tears welling up in his eyes, and Derek smirks a little meanly as he crouches back down, one hand trailing over the boy's cheek and swiping up a tear, tasting the salty sweet of it.

"You need it, huh? And what are you willing to do for me then? I already know you're a depraved slut, but I can find someone to fuck anywhere. Why should I pick you? What will you do for me?"

"Anything. Anything you want." Derek feels a flash of heat rush through him at the desperation in the boy's tone, at the truth in his heartbeat when he said anything. His smirk grows into a dark smile. He stands again, watching as the boy uncurls his fingers from his ankle reluctantly. As soon as he's free, he steps back and pulls out his phone, opens the camera and switches to video. He can hear the way the boy's heart ratchets up, but he doesn't try to turn his face away, and Derek gives him a brief but genuine smile.

"Say hi to the camera bitch."

"Hi." The boy's voice waivers with embarrassment, his scent flushing fuller with it.

"Tell the camera what you are. What you need."

There's hesitation, but Derek can afford to give him a minute to collect himself, especially since he wants a close up of the boy's hole stretched around the dog's knot. He makes sure to get a nice angle on it, hand reaching out to shift the fur clear.

"Tighten that boycunt on the knot bitch, milk that doggy cum." Derek's pleased to see the flex of the boy's stretched out hole as he clenches down, working the knot, tiny dribbles of cum leaking out around it. "Good. Now, let's try this again. Introduce yourself to the camera. Tell it who and what you are."

"I'm a needy slut." Derek laughs, cuts him off.

"You are, obviously. But that's not your name, is it? I mean...it should be, but it isn't. Start with your name." He can see the way the boy blanches and he tilts his head back and forth like a metronome, whistles the jeopardy tune, starts to take another step back when he thinks maybe his fun will be over already but stops when the boy scrabbles his hands, lifts his torso a little.

"Wait. Just...okay. Don't leave." There's a pleading look, the smell of need getting thick in the air. Derek nods once, takes a step closer instead of away. "My name is Stiles. I'm a needy faggot. I'm so desperate to get fucked that I got on my hands and knees for a stray dog, let it fuck me raw and knot my cunt. I'd do it again if I had to."

"That's better. Now tell it what you want."

"I want you to fuck me too. Want to be full of your cum."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a cumdump."

"Not yet, but you will be. And what will you do to get me to fuck you?"

"Anything you want." Derek smiles again and steps closer, unbuckling his pants with one hand while holding the phone steady. He stops just in front of Stiles, pleased when he finds the boy's face right at his crotch.

"That's good to hear. Take my cock out and open your mouth." Derek waits for him to obey, notices the dog start shifting around behind him, knows he's only got a little bit more time before the knot goes down enough for it to pull out and that means he needs to hurry if he wants to get that recorded too. He grips Stiles' hair with his free hand, tilts his face up until he can slide his cockhead over the boy's plush bottom lip. "Don't spill."

Before Stiles can try to pull back or question what Derek meant, he slides his cock further forward, making sure it's resting on the boy's tongue and then he relaxes his muscles, sighs as the first hot stream of piss flows out of him. He can smell the sharper tang of humiliation on Stiles, see the way his eyes widen and water, nose scrunching as much as it can with his mouth open wide. He smirks as he pisses in Stiles' mouth, enjoying the way the yellow liquid fills his mouth before Stiles' throat starts working and he begins to swallow it back in large gulps. Derek can't help but thrust his cock back and forth, enjoying the way it feels to slide through his own piss, droplets spraying over Stiles' lips. When he's nearly done he pushes his cock all the way in, yanking Stiles' mouth down hard over his cock, spurting the last few drops straight down his throat. 

"Suck." He expects some sort of fight as he starts to pull out, but Stiles does exactly as he's told, sucking hard as Derek pulls his cock free, cleaning it up for him. "That's a good bitch." Derek smirks and wipes Stiles' spit off on the boy's cheeks before he steps back. "Now get back down on the ground and pull your cheeks apart. I want a good shot of that knot leaving your boycunt."

Stiles goes without speaking, shoulders digging into the ground as he reaches back to hold himself open for Derek's phone. Derek makes sure to angle the phone to have a nice clear view when the dog starts tugging free, the knot popping out with a squelch and making Stiles whine as cum leaks down his thigh.

"Work that hole bitch, push that dog cum out for the camera." Stiles groans as he starts pushing the cum out, his hole twitching and flexing. Derek makes sure to zoom in close as the load starts dribbling out in thin rivers, dripping down off Stiles in glistening trails. Derek's cock is so hard it almost hurts, so he kneels up, despite what he'd said to Stiles, lining up and driving in in one hard thrust, trying not to jostle the camera too much. He's pleased when the boy doesn't protest, just arches his back harder, cheeks still spread wide by his hands.

Derek keeps the camera zoomed in on his cock, makes sure it catches the slick sounds of his cock sliding in and out, the way his thrusts churn up the rest of the dog cum still inside of Stiles, frothy bubbles clinging to his cock on every outstroke.

"You're so hot and wet inside now, ass feels just like a pussy." Stiles moans at that and Derek smirks to himself. "Come on, work that pussy around me, milk my cock." 

Derek can feel the way Stiles starts to tighten around him each time he thrusts back in, speeds up in response. He's been on edge since he finished feeding the boy his piss. It doesn't take long at all before he's slamming in deep and hard, feeling his cock pulse as he starts to cum. He thrusts through it, pulling out and aiming the last few spurts over Stiles' raw hole. He gives himself a moment to come down, zooming in on the mess he's left, watching his cum start to ooze out of Stiles' ass. Stiles, for his part, is behaving even better than Derek could've hoped, hands exactly where Derek told him to put them, not protesting despite how uncomfortable he must be, though he's very obviously trying to shift his weight, his knees probably raw from the asphalt.

Derek doesn't care though, instead he just leans over him, using his free hand to grip Stiles' hair and yank him around, relishing the way Stiles scrambles to move, hands finally dropping away from his own ass as he claws at the ground. Derek doesn't give him a chance to ask what's going on or to bitch about being so roughly shifted around, just shifts his grip so that his fingers hook into Stiles' mouth and force it open so he can push his softening cock inside.

"Go on, clean me up." Derek keeps his fingers in Stiles' mouth until he is sure he's not going to get bit, slipping them out slowly as Stiles starts to suck the mixed cum from off his cock, reaching back around to grip his nape when the boy starts licking and sucking around soft moans. Derek lets him at it for a few minutes, camera still rolling, before he's too sensitive to enjoy it anymore, pulls back and away and takes in the glazed expression on Stiles' face. "What do you say?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For fucking me."

"And letting you clean me up and letting you drink my piss." Stiles nods and Derek gives him a sharp tap on his cheek with his palm, waiting for Stiles to focus and lift his head back up.

*Thank you for fucking me. And letting me clean you up and drink your piss."

"Better." Derek finally stops the recording, standing and setting himself to rights. Stiles is still sprawled on the ground looking up at him. "I know just where to post this video," Stiles heart picks up speed again, "you're gonna be popular. And next time I'll have a real camera, make sure we get it in a good quality. You wanted to be caught and now you're going to be the bitch you always knew you were, deep down inside. You're gonna walk down the street and wonder how many of the men you pass have watched you takes a dog knot on camera, and when I'm ready, you're gonna come when I call, and you're going to do anything I want, let me do anything to you that I want. Understood?"

"Ye-yes." Stiles' voice waivers, his scent going tangy with humiliation again, but spiced through with want and need. Derek knows he'll do exactly as he's been told.

"Good." He leaves then, leaves Stiles on the ground in the dirty alley, smelling of lust and satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/darktwistedmusings).


End file.
